


A Visit From Mom

by amusawale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fear, Ghosts, Halloween, Hauntings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale
Summary: Magnus encounters a blast from the past.





	A Visit From Mom

There was that sound again!

Magnus froze, hand suspended over his potion, black-painted fingers mid-flourish listening intently.

“Alec?”

There was no reply from the empty apartment. Of course, there wasn’t. Alec wasn’t here. He was at work. Magnus was alone with the slithering sound. It was stupid really. He should just go and find out what it was. He was Magnus freaking Bane. Nothing scared him.

He walked slowly out of the office, peering cautiously into the hall. The photo-booth pictures of he and Alec in Tokyo were lying on the floor a few feet away from the painting he usually propped them in. Magnus frowned, stepping forward to pick them up. He tucked them back in the painting and then stood quietly, listening for any other sounds.

A door slammed somewhere in the building and he jumped. Then he laughed at himself.

There was nothing to be afraid of.

∞

“What do you think about ghosts?” he asked Alec later that evening as they sat on the balcony, his head in Alec’s lap as he ran his long fingers through Magnus’ coiffed hair.

“Ghosts?” Alec repeated with a frown.

“Yeah, ghosts. Do you believe in them?”

Alec continued to frown like this was a test he was afraid of failing if he gave the wrong answer.

The lights flickered.

Magnus sat up, staring into the house, his heart pounding.

“You saw that right?” he whispered to Alec.

“Magnus…?”Alec said, hand gentle on his shoulder, “What’s wrong?”

“There’s a legend about Halloween. Do you know it?” Magnus asked.

“Halloween?” Alec looked even more confused, “Um no?”

“The walls are thin between the living and the dead on this night and restless spirits walk the earth again,” Magnus said still staring intently into the apartment,

Alec laughed and Magnus turned to glare at him, “You think it’s funny?” he growled.

Alec shrugged, “I think it’s funny that you’re so worked up. Are you afraid of ghosts Magnus?”

Magnus swallowed and looked away, unable to meet Alec’s eyes. He wasn’t afraid of ghosts per se…but there was one…

One ghost he definitely would prefer not to confront. And ever since he’d recovered the keris dagger from Camille’s Mumbai hideout he’d felt a strange energy around it. And as Halloween drew closer, that energy had just seemed to grow. He didn’t know what to think.

“Magnus…?”

He startled, having forgotten that Alec was there. He turned, stretching his lips in a parody of a smile and lay his head against Alec’s chest.

“I’m probably being fanciful,” he said with a faint shrug.

“Fanciful about what, Magnus?” Alec asked, his hand soothingly stroking up and down Magnus' arm.

Magnus sighed, “I think I have a haunted object in my house and as Halloween gets nearer, it’s power grows.”  
Alec snorted, “What? That’s ridiculous,” he blurted.

Magnus stood up abruptly and walked into the house, slamming the door shut behind him. Alec sighed, standing up to follow his boyfriend and apologize. Grovel if he had to. Stab himself with a samurai sword if it would take the hurt look off Magnus' face. He tried the door. It wouldn’t open.

“Magnus! Don’t do this. Open the door,” he called. His boyfriend was nowhere in sight which meant he’d either gone to the bedroom or the kitchen or maybe his office.

“Magnus!”

There was no movement in the apartment.

Alec sighed. Considered jimmying the lock. The only thing that stopped him was the knowledge that Magnus was using magic to keep the door shut. He walked to the fire escape and climbed up to the roof walked across the building and took the other door down to Magnus floor. He had the key to the front door in his pocket so he opened that and stepped into the apartment. He walked softly toward the bedroom, actively trying not to be quiet. The susurrus sound of water alerted him to the fact that Magnus was in the shower. He stepped into the bedroom, taking his clothes off as fast and efficiently as possible and crept into the shower after him.

“Aaah!” Magnus screamed as Alec’s hands circled his waist and they both jumped.

“Magnus, it’s just me!” Alec said, heart pounding double time in his chest. Magnus turned and glared at him, the effect significantly lessened by his wet hair getting in his eyes.

“I’m sorry for laughing. I was just startled. Forgive me?” Alec said quickly.

Magnus’ eyes shifted from left to right like they did when he was thinking fast. His body was already softening even as he tried to purse his lips and hold the grudge. Alec pulled him close so they were heart to heart, “I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

Magnus slumped against him and Alec knew he was forgiven. He reached down, laying a soft kiss on Magnus' lips and the warlock smiled.

“So. How do we get rid of a ghost?” he asked.

“Call the Winchesters?” Magnus said.

Alec grinned, “I can laugh at that right?”

Magnus flicked his fingers at him.

Alec stopped smiling, “Seriously though, how do we lay the spirit to rest?”

“According to the lore, the only way to get rid of it is to give it what it wants,” Magnus said quietly.

“And what does it want?” Alec asked, running his fingers along Magnus' spine, trying to distract him from his distress.

“I think…it wants me.” Magnus said and he looked up at Alec, yellow cat eyes filled with fear.

Alec shook his head, “Well it can’t have you, because you belong to me.”

Magnus gave him the tiniest smile and Alec rejoiced to see it.

“Don’t even worry Magnus. That ghost isn’t gonna get you unless it goes through me.”

Magnus snaked his arms around Alec’s neck, “My hero,” he said and then reached up to fuse their lips together and show Alec just how hot his words had made Magnus.

∞

Voice message from Sam Winchester:

_Hey man, it's Sam.  I got your message. Sorry to tell you there’s only one way to get rid of the ghost and that’s to salt and burn the dagger. I know it means a great deal to you but you gotta do it. Think of it as setting your mom free. Talk soon._


End file.
